O Mundo Acaba Hoje E
by Monstrenga Official XD
Summary: "- Amanha vamos dançar até que algo aconteça... - Mas se nada acontecer? - A morena retrucou-o. - Deixe-me terminar. - Ele olhou em seus olhos por alguns segundos e continuou. - Se estiver próximo de acontecer, eu deixo você tirar minha máscara..." KakashiOC. - Songfic - Fofura em excesso!
1. O Acordo?

**Disclaimer:**

¬ Fanfic também postada por MIM no Nyah! Fanfiction;

¬ Sem fins lucrativos;

¬ Clã Hinday pertence à Priih_ncesa;

¬ Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto;

¬ A música _Dançando_ pertence à Pitty;

**Acordo?**

**24 horas antes do suposto fim do mundo.**

Uma festa... Ou melhor, uma celebração.

O clã Hinday estaria celebrando a passagem de seu descendente mais novo. Hinday Jun agora era uma ninja _rank-s_ de grande ajuda para ANBU com seus _ninjutsus_ médicos... Mas o que ele sabia sobre Jun?

Basicamente, que era a filha mais nova de seu colega ANBU, Hinday Senji. Também sabia que ela era uma menina muito talentosa, principalmente com os olhos... Talvez aqueles olhos verdes fossem até mais poderosos que seu patético e repetitivo _sharingan_, pensou ele com seu livro.

_Eu sei que lá no fundo,_

_Há tanta beleza no mundo._

_Eu só queria enxergar..._

Odiava festas... E odiava mais ainda ter que vestir aquela porcaria em volta de seu pescoço. Alguns chamam de gravata, mas parecia um objeto de tortura que o estrangulava aos poucos... Sem falar no traje em si.

Sorriu abobadamente ao lembrar-se da última vez em que vestiu um terno... Pouco mais de meses, no velório de Sarutobi Asuma.

O _sake_ que bebera antes de sair já estava apresentando seus efeitos colaterais, pensava ele, já estava começando a lembrar-se ao invés de esquecer.

_As tardes de domingo,_

_O dia me sorrindo._

_Eu só queria enxergar..._

Ele não entendia... A garota vira uma ninja _rank-s_ e fazem-na dançar com grande parte dos ninjas de Konoha para celebrar?

Ah se ele estivesse na pele de Senji, pensou fechando seu livro já que não dava mais atenção a suas páginas, não deixaria que ela saísse de casa até completar maior idade.

Ok, talvez ele tenha exagerado... Mas a moça era cobiçada pelos olhos atentos de vários outros rapazes ali... Inclusive os de Maito Gai, mas esse não demonstrava perigo.

- Kakashi-_sensei_... Não vai dançar com a Jun _-chan_? Ela está tão linda hoje – O loiro praticamente gritou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele sentisse suas bochechas quentes por ter sido pego observando a anfitriã dos Hindays.

Ela estava mesmo linda.

- Are, are... – Ele se sentiu sortudo por estar de máscara. – Talvez mais tarde.

Ele ouviu Naruto retrucar-lhe e logo após se distrair com qualquer outra coisa, dando-lhe as costas.

E por falar em costas... Quem foi que a deixou usar aquele vestido? Metade de suas costas estava de fora... Não que ele tenha notado, estava apenas preocupado com os rumores a cerca da garota.

Sentiu um ar frio passar por seu estomago, estremecendo-o. Não sabia ao certo se fora uma brisa leve que havia abatido em sua nuca ou se foi quando seus olhos se chocaram. Como pode ela encontrar o único olho de Kakashi no meio de tantos outros olhos?

Na verdade ele sabia a que era devido esse arrepio todo... Ela tinha aquele olhar determinado... Determinado a fazer algo que talvez iria se arrepender depois, ou pior, gostar.

_Qualquer coisa para domar_

_O peito em fogo._

_Algo para justificar_

_Uma vida morna..._

Ela caminhou a passos leves até ele... Assim como ela, os olhos de metade dos homens dali também caminhavam na mesma direção. Na direção dele.

- Boa noite, Kakashi-_senpai_. – Ela ainda tinha duvidas se deveria ou não fazer isso, mas o mundo iria acabar de qualquer jeito, pelo menos não iria morrer com essa curiosidade.

- Boa noite, Jun-_san_. – Ela não achava certo a tratar com aquele sufixo e muito menos ser tratado por ela como _senpai_ já que agora ambos estavam na mesma patente e a única diferença entre eles era os nove anos de idade que Kakashi tinha a mais que a garota de dezessete.

- O que é isso? – Ela apontou para a caixa que estava esquecida até agora.

Ele havia chegado à festa, sentado em um canto qualquer e apenas obervado... Mas se distraiu tanto que se esquecera da caixa que havia trago consigo e deixado sobre a mesa.

- É... Um presente. – Ele estendeu a ela, ainda incerto, mas o fez. – Meu _sensei_ deu a mim quando me tornei um _gennin_... Eu sei que não sou seu _sensei_, mas...

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu deixando-o aliviado. Seria estranho tentar explicar o porquê de estar dando aquilo a ela.

Ela abriu o singelo embrulho e viu o reflexo da lâmina... Ou melhor, das três lâminas. Uma maior ao meio e duas secundarias de cada lado formavam uma espécie de tridente. Senji já havia dito o pouco que sabia sobre Kakashi... E pelo que soube dele, poderia afirmar que aquele presente pertencera a Minato. Sorriu feliz.

- Muito obrigada, Kakashi-_senpai_. – Ela não negou sua alegria ao tentar abraça-lo.

Ele deixou ser abraçado, mas não retribuiu... Talvez por estar um pouco chocado com a reação espontânea da garota ou porque não queria falatório dos donos de todos aqueles olhos que estavam sobre os dois.

Ela largou-se do corpo alto do grisalho e entregou aquele presente nada singelo nas mãos de algum qualquer que o levaria até seu quarto.

Jun passou sua mão pelas mãos calejadas do grisalho, puxando-o para o meio do salão.

- Não... Jun. Eu não sei dançar. – Ele protestou enquanto cravara seus pés ao chão.

- Mas _eu_ sei. – Ela retrucou e novamente puxou-o.

Ele tentou protelar mais algumas vezes, mas desistiu. Talvez ele quisesse dançar com a garota, mas queria fazer um pouco de charme primeiro.

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando..._

Ela pegou sua mão e guiou-a para que ele a deixasse sob a pele nua de suas costas. Deixou sua mão sobre o ombro definido de Kakashi e entrelaçou seus dedos finos aos dedos calejados dele.

Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e, novamente, agradeceu por usar uma máscara.

- É só me acompanhar... Dois para um lado e um para o outro... Sempre girando. – Ela disse em algum lugar próximo ao ouvido dele.

O hálito cheiroso dela batendo contra sua orelha... Era como a brisa que se chocava contra as folhas de uma arvore, balançando-as com suavidade.

Ele tentava olhar para os próprios pés, evitando pisar nela, mas era difícil fazer isso sem se sentir envergonhado ao se deparar com o decote de seu vestido.

Não era um decote ousado, mas a posição em que estava não ajudava em muito. Ele era mais alto que ela. Uns dez centímetros a mais que a morena.

A visão privilegiada o deixava cada vez mais envergonhado. Ele rezava para que ela não notasse seu rubor e muito menos o fato de seu rubor ser devido ao seu decote.

Ele ouviu algumas risadas abafadas pelas vozes assim que sentiu algo estranho sob seu pé.

- _Itai_... – Ela murmurou contra seu pescoço. – Meu pé.

- Ah! Desculpe... Eu lhe avisei que não sabia. – Talvez este esteja sendo o momento mais embaraçoso que ele vivera até agora. Ele sabia dançar... Mas não queria. E não, ele não pisou em seu pé propositalmente, foi apenas uma distração.

Ele suspirou lentamente, sem fazer ruídos. Subiu um pouco a mão que estava sob as costas dela e guiou-a pelo salão.

- Mentiroso... – Ela sussurrou com um sorriso. – Você sabe dançar.

Os pés dele se moviam com maestria, guiando-a, por vezes até girando mais rápido que outras.

- Eu não faço isso há anos. Não é que eu não saiba, apenas não lembrava que sabia. – Ele se defendeu da acusação.

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando..._

Os olhos alheios já haviam se distraído com qualquer outra coisa, deixando o grisalho mais aliviado.

- Tinha que dançar uma ultima vez antes do fim do mundo... – Ele disse irônico.

- Ah! Então o perigoso e temido ninja copiador de Konoha teme o fim do mundo? – Ele sentiu a entonação debochada na voz da morena.

- Mas é claro... O que seria de mim se o mundo acabar? E se eu por acaso ficar sem Icha Icha? – Ele despertou um lindo sorriso nos lábios de Jun.

Ela teve uma ideia... Uma ideia doida a qual provavelmente Naruto e Sakura aprovariam.

- Digamos que, seja possível. Se tudo acabar mesmo... Você vai estar sem máscara no fim do mundo? – Ela o instigou, sentindo-o hesitar para lhe responder.

- Talvez. – Ele disse apenas, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Talvez?

- É... Talvez. – Queria rir, mas sabia que se fizesse isso daria mais corda a essa conversa. – Vamos fazer um acordo.

Ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas para dar ênfase a sua desconfiança.

- Um acordo? – Ela repetiu as palavras dele lentamente, quase tão lenta quanto o ritmo da música. – O que tem em mente, Kakashi-_senpai_?

- Amanha vamos dançar até que algo aconteça...

- Mas se nada acontecer? – A morena retrucou-o.

- Deixe-me terminar. – Ele olhou em seus olhos por alguns segundos e continuou. – Se estiver próximo de acontecer, eu deixo você tirar minha máscara...

- E se não acontecer? O que você pretende fazer se nada acontecer? – Sua voz saiu doce.

- Bom... É... – Ele tinha algo em mente, mas talvez fosse melhor guardar um pouco de mistério. – Na hora eu penso.

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando com você..._

Continua...


	2. O Fim?

**Disclaimer:**

¬ Fanfic também postada por MIM no Nyah! Fanfiction;

¬ Sem fins lucrativos;

¬ Clã Hinday pertence à Priih_ncesa;

¬ Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto;

¬ A música _Dançando_ pertence à Pitty;

**O Fim...?**

**O suposto fim do mundo...**

Ela fez questão de chegar na hora a qual Kakashi havia lhe dito... Mas também fez questão de falar com Naruto e Sakura antes.

Vai que o mundo não acaba e Kakashi não revela seu rosto? Pelo menos ela já tinha um plano B... Um B de Bosta. Mas era o único plano que tinha.

Lá estava ela com seu uniforme ANBU, esperando-o... Mesmo que o mundo acabe, ela tinha certeza que Kakashi seria o ultimo a morrer, pois morreria atrasado dos demais. Sorriu irônica.

* * *

_Não esqueço aquela esquina,_

_A graça da menina._

_Eu só queria enxergar..._

* * *

Suas mãos chegavam a suar enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em felicidade... Imagine só! Ela poderá contar aos filhos e netos que viu a face de Hatake Kakashi, o ninja copiador de Konoha...

Ok, talvez ela estivesse exagerando... Ela só esperava para que ele não sacasse seu plano. Naruto não é a pessoa mais discreta do mundo, mas é a única oportunidade que tem.

- Yo... – Ele disse preguiçosamente em algum lugar atrás dos longos cabelos castanhos de Jun. – Eu pensei que... O acordo era só com você.

- Como? – Ela ignorou seu espanto repentino quando ouviu a voz dele atrás de si e se concentrou em enfatizar sua duvida.

- Porque você trouxe o Naruto e a Sakura? – O grisalho murmurou por baixo de sua máscara, que se dependesse de Jun logo sairia dali, enquanto guardava seu livro.

- E-eu... Hãw? – Ela se fazia de desentendida, sempre dava certo!

- Esqueça... Vamos? – Ele jogou a cabeça para o lado, dando ênfase em seu convite de partida.

- Vamos? Aonde?

- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa antes. – Ele passara a noite em uma contradição interna, em duvida se deveria manter sua palavra ou simplesmente dar um bolo em Jun. - Se não se importa, é claro.

Kakashi ainda não havia decidido se mostraria seu rosto a ela ou não... Ele precisava saber se Jun o olharia com os mesmos olhos, mesmo depois de tê-lo visto.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça e ambos começaram a caminhar.

Ele nunca foi bom com palavras, por isso sempre dava preferência ao silêncio, mas aquele silêncio estava embaraçoso... Talvez mais embaraçoso do que quando ele pisou em seu pé.

- Então... – Ele murmurou mais a si mesmo do que para ela, talvez estivesse testando o próprio timbre ou ensaiando. – Você dormiu... Dormiu bem?

Jun queria rir. A timidez daquele grisalho era tão nítida quanto à água que corria por baixo da ponte a qual eles atravessaram a poucas passadas atrás. Ela pensava que quem ficaria tímida era ela e não ele.

- Um pouco. – Sua voz saiu um pouco falha pela tentativa de apagar sua vontade de rir. – E você?

- Um pouco também. – Disse uma meia mentira.

Kakashi era um homem travado por falta de pratica... Quantos anos já faz desde que dera um beijo em uma mulher?

Kami, pensava ele, não é que ele queira a beijar, estava apenas fazendo as contas para tirar uma duvida.

- Kakashi-_senpai_... Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? – Talvez ainda fosse cedo... Não, agora já era tarde para por as palavras dentro da boca novamente.

- Se não acrescentar mais nenhum sufixo ao meu nome... Eles não são mais necessários, estamos na mesma posição. – E em breve ela estaria até acima dele. Com todo o talento e inteligência do clã Hinday, a garota tinha um brilhante futuro no mundo ninja.

* * *

_Por isso eu me entrego,_

_À um imediatismo cego,_

_Pronta para o mundo acabar..._

* * *

- Você sabe que horas são? – Ela se arrependera no meio do caminho.

De todas as possíveis coisas que ela poderia lhe perguntar, aquela jamais passou em sua cabeça. Sorriu com a naturalidade da garota.

- É... Dez horas da noite e mais alguns minutos... Os que eu fiquei lhe devendo. – Ele disse enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado. – Tem certeza que é essa a grande pergunta?

- É... Sim, é. – Claro que não era.

Ele parou e pegou o braço delicado da jovem. Olhou naqueles grandes e lindos olhos verdes por alguns segundos, até que lembrou o que ia dizer.

- Você não sabe mentir Jun. – A mão que antes envolvia o braço desnudo da garota, agora se acomodava lentamente em suas costas, trazendo-a para perto.

- Você não disse que... – Engoliu em seco aquela proximidade entre eles. - Que queria me mostrar outra coisa antes?

Ela estava desconversando, evitando... Talvez mudara de ideia. Logo agora que ele finalmente havia conseguido achar coragem o bastante para se revelar, independente do que aconteceria.

- Eu mudei de ideia... O mundo vai acabar mesmo, - Ele apelou. – Vamos ser espontâneos...

Kakashi fez seu primeiro movimento enquanto murmurava um ritmo lento não muito longe do ouvido da morena. Seus pés se moviam apenas o necessário... Ele não queria pisa-la novamente. Sorriu com o pensamento.

- O que é engraçado? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro, encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele.

- Estamos dançando na rua... Isso é loucura. – Ele sorria daquele jeito bobo, divertindo-a. – Somos loucos...

* * *

_Você acredita no depois?_

_Prefiro o agora..._

* * *

- Isso não é loucura. – Ela protestou com seu típico biquinho... É claro que ele não viu, mas se visse teria gargalhado.

- É o que então? – O grisalho a retrucava enquanto balançava seu corpo, guiando-a lentamente de um lado para o outro.

- É romântico... – Disse sem pensar.

- Jun...? - Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto sentia o coração da jovem bater quase tão freneticamente quanto o seu. – Eu acho que... Você deveria perguntar logo o que queria. – Ele desconversou.

- Era bobagem. – Se sentiu sortuda por estar com o rosto em seu pescoço, onde seus olhos não veriam seu desapontamento.

- Eu já disse... Você não sabe mentir.

- Eu ia perguntar se já havia decidido o que pretende fazer...

* * *

_Se no fim formos só nos dois,_

_Que seja lá fora..._

* * *

Ele já havia decido o que faria, só não sabia ainda qual seria a reação dela.

Kakashi podia não só ouvir como também sentir o longo suspiro que ela deixou escapar. Os cabelos brancos de sua nuca foram embalados pelo vento suave que ela soprava. Aquilo não era uma simples dança.

- O chão está molhado. – Ela murmurou.

- Eu sei... Vai chover.

- Eu pensei que acabaria com um tremor de terra imenso... – Sua voz saiu com aquele tom debochado.

Ele sorriu... Se fosse um tremor de terra, ela não conseguiria sequer ver seu rosto antes que um buraco se abrisse no chão e engolisse os dois.

- Talvez alguém queira um segundo dilúvio. – Os dois gargalharam sadicamente, assustando uma senhora que passara na rua.

Havia dois loucos abraçados no meio da rua. Eles riam e especulavam sobre o fim.

* * *

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando..._

* * *

- Se for mesmo um dilúvio, não é melhor tirar a máscara? – Ela instigou-o, quem sabe não dava sorte.

Ele havia decidido duas coisas durante o dia inteiro. A primeira era que ele a deixaria ver seu rosto, independente do que aconteceria. E a segunda... Bom, ele havia pensado sobre o que faria, mas ainda faltava-lhe um pouco de coragem.

Jun se afastou dele, quebrando a dança que mais parecia um longo abraço.

Ele a olhava com seu único olho exposto. Balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Quase pode ver o inicio do brilho dos olhos da morena.

Ele sentiu os pelos de seu braço ficar ouriçados com o toque suave daquelas mãos no seu rosto... Mesmo ainda sobre a máscara, Ela conseguiu arrepia-lo com o toque.

Aqueles dedos delicados foram tirando a máscara de Kakashi que sentia um arrepio diferente a cada centímetro de pele descoberta.

Os olhos verdes de Jun ficaram grandes quando ela viu os lábios dele.

Sim, ele era lindo... Jun já suspeitava disso.

* * *

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando..._

* * *

Ela passou o dedo levemente sobre a cicatriz que percorria do seio da face até o queixo, cortando a macia textura daqueles lábios.

- Você é lindo... - Ela deixou as palavras saírem sem se preocupar com os olhos surpresos do jovem.

- Jun... - Ele disse com um suspiro enquanto pousava as mãos grandes nos braços delicados de Jun.

Kakashi abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto dele e se afastou. Talvez para apreciar a obra a distância... Mas ele não deixou que ela fizesse isto.

Kakashi puxou-a com delicadeza pelo pulso e trouxe-a para seu peito.

Ah... Aquele calor que ela transmitia. Tinha certeza de que se olhasse para ela, veria uma Jun corada.

Ele apertou-a em um abraço intenso... Prendeu-a entre seus braços com medo de que ela fugisse... Como se isso fosse acontecer.

Ele pousou delicadamente o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e riu ao perceber que o coração de Jun batia mais loucamente que o dele.

- Está com medo do fim é?

- Não é medo. - Ela disse-lhe a meia voz.

- O que é então? - Kakashi perguntou abaixando a cabeça e olhando-a nos olhos.

Jun não respondeu... Ela saiba o que falar, mas faltava coragem.

O homem que ela já não via mais como um simples amigo estava com as mãos possessivamente em sua cintura... As palavras fugiam de sua mente.

Mas não foi preciso que nada tenha sido dito, pois Kakashi estava diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

Jun apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu o leve toque daqueles lábios macios.

Seu coração queria pular pela boca, mas não podia, pois a língua de Kakashi estava a pedir passagem entre os lábios dela... Aqueles lábios abriram caminho para ele.

Ele não sabia como tinha conseguido passar a vida toda longe daqueles lábios.

Mesmo sem precisar perguntar, ela já havia entendido que se o mundo não acabasse, era esse beijo que ele lhe daria.

* * *

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando com você..._

* * *

**N/A:** Well... Eu pretendo fazer um epílogo, pois algumas coisas não ficaram _bem_ explicadas ~kukukukuku~


End file.
